


hanging by a moment here with you.

by commonemergency



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Reunions, Fluff, M/M, rabbit feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: This means something, but they won’t say it.or Dan and Phil feed fruit to a rabbit at a family reunion and have pictures to prove it.





	hanging by a moment here with you.

It’s a family reunion with children running around with bubbles and cake. _There always has to be cake_ , Phil thinks, taking the last bite and watching as Dan watched the children. He thinks that he may be a little nervous or a little out of place, he wants to tell him that he feels the same at family reunions no matter the fact that he grew up with everyone here. 

Phil reaches over with his fork to grab some cake from Dan’s plate and Dan reaches out to grab his hand. “ _Phil._ ” He says in that kind of high voice that makes him laugh. It worked though, Dan smiles, but it’s shy, reserved. There’s a lot of cameras out, while it’s part of their life it feels almost threatening in a way, like they’re being closed in regardless of the fact that this family and this is safe. 

“Well you’re not eating it.” Phil moves the fruit off the top and sets it aside. Dan shakes his head, pushing the plate closer to Phil. 

He can see his mother talking to his aunt with her child hanging off her legs, it’s been a long time since he’s seen his younger cousins, but he wouldn’t know what to talk about with them. It’s not that he doesn’t like kids, he’s just never around them enough. Kath smiles at both of them and Dan kind of waves before turning to look at Phil. 

This means something, but they won’t say it. Phil reaches out to place a hand on Dan’s shoulder casually. Dan doesn’t think when he places his hands on top of Phil’s, because they do this all the time, just not out in the open with a bunch of people who could potentially look and stare. _It’s family_ , Phil thinks. Except he’s a little nervous. So he stands up and tugs for Dan to come with him, because he just remembered something. He grabs the fruit that he took off the cake and wraps the napkin around it.

“Hey Trev, want to show us the rabbit?” Phil asks with a small sigh. 

Trev, the one hanging off his mother’s legs nods furiously, starts to run to grab the rabbit from it’s hutch. 

Phil’s aunt mouths _thank you_ and Kath winks. Dan laughs, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at Phil again with a peculiar smile. 

“Our choice of pet in this family I guess are rabbits,” Phil shrugs, a little proud, a little sad remembering Holly.

“Wow, your influence.” Dan says with a small smirk, bumping his shoulder into Phil’s. 

Trev is petting the rabbit by the time they get to the hutch in the back, although the rabbit keeps hopping from one place to the other making Trev laugh which makes Dan smile. They talk about kids a lot, the possibility of them, but it’s not the right time. They don’t know when it will be, ( _if it will be_ ), but watching Dan’s eyes light up at the giggle of his cousin and the rabbit dodging his attempts at holding him, he feels warm.

“Right, I stole this off of Dan’s cake.” They’re raspberries, only three of them so they can all feed it one. He thinks that’s fair enough. 

Trev grabbed one of the raspberries and put it right in front of it, the rabbit sniffed and started to chew on it which made them all go ‘aww’. Trev looked up at Dan as if to say he was next and Dan smiled down at the kid, petting the top of the rabbit’s head before putting the raspberry down for it to eat. 

“Look at Nibbles’ mouth!” Trev said, yanking on Dan’s arm. He laughs and Phil smiles, wanting to reach out and muss both of their hair like some kind of paternal instinct. He places a hand on Dan’s back and reaches over after the rabbit finishes his second raspberry. 

“Nibbles is getting so spoiled today. Holly would be jealous.” Phil places his hand in Dan’s backpocket now, and it feels good, a little less scary to show public affection.

“Can we hold Nibbles, Trev?” Dan asks, and Trev furiously nods his head excited at the thought.

Trev places Nibbles in Dan’s arms and Phil gets his camera out to take a picture. They have a tiny photoshoot with the rabbit before it starts to kick and scratch at them. They put him back in the hutch and leave him be, settling back down in their seats like they had once before. 

Trev is back with his mum, and Dan and Phil are about to upload the picture they took with Nibbles the rabbit and reply back to people saying how the weather was nice, and how Phil is a cake stealer that can’t be controlled, and the rabbit was too cute not to feed, and let people know that they’re together with just two pictures and little amount of words.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated! 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr/twitter: **@nihilismdan.**


End file.
